Jack-O-Legend
by loverslight
Summary: Book Two Of My Darling Sally: Jack and Sally Are back and Vincent is up to his old tricks but this time he has a new character someone who has been around for a very long long long time and he seems to find a fancy in Jack's Beloved what will jack do?
1. Chapter 1

You may not all know the legend, but there was once a legend called Jack-o-lantern he was said that one day after he was drinking the devil came and he said "It is your time" he came up to Jack and Jack said, "Alright, alright, but first may I have one last drink?"

The devil said, "Yes" and agreed.

"But I don't have any money, unless you turn yourself into a doubloon, so I may have one last drink" The devil agrees and decides to take Jack's proposal and turn into a doubloon so he may have one last drink. But what the devil didn't know was that once he did he grabbed the doubloon and throws it, running off and he didn't see the devil for a while now. Later like a few years from now Jack was once married, but she soon died thanks from a site from the devil once again.

She was out one night just to get and picks some apples and when she got there she was confronted by the devil and was killed. That afternoon the police came over to tell him what happened to his wife and he was forever hurt by the loss of his wife Sally Warren. He then after a year of losing his wife he went back to the old oak tree where he bared his wife and we went to get some apples and speak to her in peace, he looked up to see the tree and the apples were bigger than ever. "Wow the apples are bigger than ever, it was thanks to my lovely wife Sally…" he looked down at her grave in sadness. Then out of nowhere the devil came down from the tree which when he touched the ground the grass died.

"You!...You! You did this to my wife I know it was you! For I tricked you and you couldn't stand it!"

"Yes it was I who killed her, because she was in the way of taking you with me" he smiled evilly.

"Now back to us, Jack it is your time!" He said, Jack started to sob at the fact that his wife died because of him.

"Alright then I will go, but before I go can I have one last thing to eat" said Jack Warren.

"This isn't a trick is it?"

"No, I just want one last thing to eat please" so the devil agreed and he climbed up the old apple tree and then Jack grabbed his pocket knife and he cut a cross on the tree so that he could not come down. "Let me down!" he yelled.

"Never! You killed Sally, I will let you go on one condition and that is that you never come for me again!"

"Alright fine, but one day you will be mine at the end of your life" So Jack took off the mark of the cross and the devil disappeared.

Years later Jack died, thinking that he would be with his beloved wife Sally, but he couldn't be anymore wrong, he was so evil that he couldn't get into heaven for he was too mean and he couldn't go to hell, because the devil didn't want anything to do with him now.

So he was to be forever on the Earth, with all human kind and watched as she friends died one after another, the devil said, "This is to where you belong now"

"Alright just may I have one thing and may I have a candle to light me way through life"

"Yes, but when that candle goes out your life will end and you will be mine" he smiled evilly. After that the devil disappeared and it started to rain on the candle it was trying to go out so Jack put his hand over it so that it wouldn't go out because he remembered what the devil had said to him and that was if the candle went out then he would die, he couldn't let the devil win. So he ran over to a pumpkin patch and he grabbed a pumpkin and cut it open with his knife cutting in it two eyes and a mouth, he was happy that he stopped the rain from hitting it, he continued his walk into the cruel world that he would never leave until his time ends.


	2. Chapter 2

In Halloween Town, Jack was doing his Halloween event as every year, they started by singing "This is Halloween" and then he came on his wooden horse and he was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head, but there was a new detail to him this time and it was that he had a pumpkin on fire in his hand, he dropped it and made the horse and him get on fire, he spinned a little and then he jumped into the fountain which he came out of in no time, they all cheered to there Halloween king Jack, he walked out of the fountain where he saw Sally, he walked up to her and held her hand. He knew one day that he would ask her to be his pumpkin queen and she will be able to go as she pleases. She was also hoping for that day to come so that they could be together. "Oh Jack that was amazing" she smiled, blushing a little.

"Not as amazing as us Sally, maybe next year you and I can be the main event for Halloween" he smiled, "Because you are my angels from my nightmares" he smiled looking at her eye to eye they stood.

"Oh Jack" he hugged him, he embraced her with his long skeleton.

The crowd awed at there love. "Now I must go Sally, and I will see you in the morning and we can go into the pumpkin patch together" He walked off.

Meanwhile in Terror Theme park , inside of Jack's coffin Oogie and Vincent were making deal with the devil "What if we will get you someone else, someone to take our place"

"But you failed to even kill one man" said the devil.

"Well first off, we didn't fail and second off he is not a man he is a skeleton"

"Well then no wonder you couldn't kill him he is already dead!" he yelled.

"Yea well…..We can kill him, we can burn him"

"How?" asked the devil in curiosity scratching his black goatee.

"With?...with Jack-O-Lantern!" he explained

"Oh no your not! He was big enough of a problem when I went for him the last three times…what makes you think that you can get him to join you"

"With…..with Sally" said Vincent.

"Sally?...but she is dead? How can you get him to go to her, she up with my brother God!"

"Not that Sally, it is another Sally and we can make him think that it is her so he can do our biting and so in the end if it fails you will get him in return." Said Vincent. The devil smiled in pleasure.

"Sure why not let's give it a try"

"You can find him in Salem and he should be walking around the forest, with a Jack-O-Lantern, but don't just go around asking for him, because they all fear him, and they don't want to find him, they haven't for years."

"Alright, here take this!" he handed them a soul reborn; it looked like a glowing red ruby.

"This isn't what I think it is….this will last as long as we are trying to get rid of our foe"

"Yes that is right, but use it well." And so they both put there hands on it and flew out through the coffin of Jack's and through the sky onward to Salem . As they were flying Jack looked up at the sky through his window in Halloween town and made a wish. "I hope it comes true" he smiled and then went to bed. He then landed in on the town of Salem in the center of it, the town's people walked up to the craters place that landed in the middle of the town. Vincent and Oogie walked up from the crater and the people saw that the reaper was there, they all began to run for they feared the reaper.

"Wow tough crowd…' said Oogie.

"Yea it is usually like that" said Vincent.

"Now we have to find Jack. The devil said that he was somewhere outside of Salem , so let's start looking for him" they began to walk outside of the town, as everybody inside of there houses watched them go outside of town. They all came out of there houses and said, "What are they doing here?"

"I bet I know" said the Mayor. "They are looking for that demon Jack-O-Lantern, so they can take us for Halloween; it is coming up who know? When they will come back with him that is if they can get him to join them" explained the mayor.

"Well were is he?" asked Oogie.

"Well he should be here, a few years ago I had to go and pick him up, but the thing is that he tricked me like he did the devil"

"Ha! He tricked you that is funny!" laughed Oogie, Vincent gave him a mean look.

"Not funny! I can tell you for sure he is one clever human"

"Whatever" they continued to walking until they got to the part of the woods where there was a circle of huge trees in the middle of the forest and there was signs on all the middle of the trees they were said the name "Sally".

"Ah! He still has love for her; this will be easier than I thought." As they were walking there was a grave in the middle and Vincent was going to touch it, but then Jack-O-Lantern jumped down from the trees "Who are you! Stay away from here!" he yelled in a dark voice.

"Ah there you are, I have a deal for you Jack" said Vincent.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me and your stupid master?!"

"Yes Jack, but I am not here for him, I need your help getting someone"

"I don't know? What is in it for me?" asked Jack-O-Lantern.

"Why the best gift of all…Sally" he smiled evilly.

"Sally!" his eyes went wide at the thought of finally being with his love Sally, his heart began to beat. "And what is in it for you?"

"Why you will help us defeat our enemy and his name is Jack Skellington."

"Jack Skellington, well I will help you if I could spend as much time as I want with Sally" they agreed and so they all went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Welcome to Halloween Town.**

They continued to the town of Salem all the citizens were waiting in the center of town "Why would you bring this creature back to our town?!" said the Mayor with a pitch fork and a torch in his hand as well as the town's people. Jack looked up at them as he was shocked at his old friends they didn't realize that he was Jack Warren. Vincent nodded his head as in saying you can get them. But Jack wasn't sure about it. He shook his head, but then he started to attack. Thanks to Vincent he had him under some kind of a control so that he can get him to do anything he wanted him too. Until it can down to the last one of the people it was a little girl crying on the ground at the loss of her father, he walked up to her slowly, but the mother came up to her and asked to spare her life.

He raised his hand, and then realized something, something stopped him, he saw Sally in the women, he stopped and began to cry and then said, "I will spare you…and your daughter, but take good care of her…Sally" and he turned his back and walked off. She was confused and thanked him for sparing her and her daughters life. He walked by Vincent. "Why did you stop you could of killed them all" they were side by side Jack was looking at the ground and Vincent was looking up and then he said, "What went wrong?"

"Sally that is what went wrong, leave them, I know them….I say lets go now or the deal is not done" They agreed and continued to walk. "So where is this place where we can find this Jack guy?" he said looking back at him.

"We are going to a place called Halloween Town " it is found in almost any cemetery "So shawl we start going?" they continued to walk.

Meanwhile in Halloween Town Jack was trying to figure out was to do for this coming Halloween, he was pacing back and forth in his tower. But just as Sally was going to see her beloved Jack, she stopped to pick a flower and she began to pick it, when it turned as she had a vision that Jack was going to be killed again. She ran up to his door and rang the door bell. A scream of bloody murder was the door bell. "Coming!" yelled Jack he walked to the door and once he opened it Sally fell right on him they looked into each others eyes. "Sorry" he said getting up. She blushed a little.

"Jack there is something I have to tell you" she said looking frightful.

"Sally what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yes Jack I had another vision"

"What was it?" asked Jack embracing his hands on her shoulders.

"It was you someone was trying to kill you again….I don't want to lose you like I almost did the first time" she hugged him and he was shocked and so he embraced his arms around her too. "I won't die Sally, remember last time you saved me, and so that stopped the promotion and we were just fine remember?"

"Yes I do remember…your right" she smiled.

"But we still better be careful" she looked up at him in his empty sockets.

Meanwhile Jack-O-Lantern, Oogie, and Vincent where heading into the town cemetery. "So are you sure this is where we can enter into Hallows town?"

"You mean Halloween town?" said Vincent.

"Yes that place…." They got to the main tomb of the cemetery, when they went down into it, but before they did Jack looked back at the town and the full moon in the sky and "Soon enough Sally, we will be together again"

He then walked down into the tomb and they went into the town of Halloween town. When they got out of the tomb they came into the pumpkin patch, they walked out and saw the huge spiral hill and the huge full moon behind it. "Wow this place sure has changed….right Jack?" said Vincent.

"BOO!" said Oogie and he took out a pumpkin from the pumpkin patch.

"Stop fooling around Oogie!" yelled Vincent.

Jack bent over to see the pumpkins and he began to remember when he first got his pumpkin in the pumpkin patch.

"I-I know this place…This is where it all started…" Jack picked up a pumpkin head and then he set it on fire with his power to posses' fire.

"Um….Jack is something wrong?" he said looking over Jack's shoulder.

"No….lets just get his over with so I can be with Sally and be free" he got up and walked past them. Then it came to were they came to the gates of Halloween town it was dark and no one was around it must have been there time to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 We have a plan and welcome my friend.**

Meanwhile in the house of the Frinkenstein's Sally was sleeping in her bed when she had a dream that there was someone calling to her, but she didn't know who. She sat up from fear from hearing it come closer to her. "Who could that be?" she thought confused. She got up and walked over to her window and looked at the moon and then at the street to see someone down there he walked into the town and then just disappeared.

"Who was that?" she thought that as she ran to her bedroom door, but as soon as she was going to Doctor Frinkenstein came to her door and stopped her. "Sally I have told you that you are not ready for this much excitement"

"Yes I am I have to talk to Jack!"

"No you are not!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to her bed. Then he left the room shutting and locking the door behind him. She sat there thinking what to do, but then it came to her "I have to find away to talk to Jack about this weird thing she saw that night." She opened the window to the lab and looked at his tower and she smiled jumping from the window to the ground. She then opened her eyes after landing and she began to sew herself together again not like humped dumped who had a great fall and couldn't put himself back together againJ. Anyways, She got up wobbling a little bit, she started walking all the way to Jack's tower, but as she was walking over there, she heard something it said, "Sallllllllyyyyyyyy" in a moaning kind of way.

"Who's there!?" she said turning around to see nothing. He continued to walk to Jack's house she knocked on his door.

"Yes who is it?"

"Jack it is me! Sally! I need to talk to you"

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes…but it may be important…."

"Alright come on it" Jack-o-Lantern was watching from behind the bushes from Jack's house "Who is this guy she is with?" asked Jack-o-Lantern.

"That is the guy that we wanted you to kill"

"Well then won't I be happy to do that" he smiled evilly rubbing his hands together.

"I think he likes the idea Vincent?"

"Yes Oogie me too." They watched every second as they were in there on Jack and Sally.

"Jack, I was dreaming and then I woke up and hear someone call my name like in a ghostly way…."

"Well it could have been a ghost I mean we live in Halloween town."

"No…..it was something else, something I couldn't explain….then soon after I saw someone enter the town….I didn't know who he was or where he went and anything else after that he just disappeared."

"Well maybe it is someone new in this town we will have to find that person to welcome them? But where to find him is the hard part?" he shrugged his shoulders and told Sally that he would see her tomorrow. He pushed her out of door and she walked home.

The next day, Sally was going into the pumpkin patch to pick some more deadly nightshade for Doctor Frinkenstein so she could leave when she felt she needed too.

She looked on Spiral hill to see someone sleeping on it. She ran up there to see it was a man with a pumpkin in his hand, the candle was lithe, she was going to blow it out when he grabbed her arm. "Let go!" she yelled.

"Don't touch the candle" he said, getting up.

"Who are you?" asked Sally.

"I am Jack-O-Lantern, but you can just call me Jack, and you are?" he asked putting out his hand.

"I am Sally, but what are you doing here?" Jack stood up in front of her looking at her eyes, and he remembered what his wife Sally said, "Jack I love you so much I hope faint keeps us together" she would smile and then kiss him.

"Sally I-I….." he closed his eyes going to kiss her, when Jack came out to the pumpkin patch "Sally! Who is this person?" he asked walking in from the gates of the pumpkin patch. "Oh! Jack this is also Jack, Jack-o…"

"Lantern just call me Jack Lantern, if you don't mind" said Jack Lantern.

"Oh, well are you new here?" asked Jack.

"Yes and no….I once have been here before way before any of you I promise you that, but it wasn't in this town before it has been moved, I think? But that is all in the past and now this is no longer the town of Salem this is what was it called again?"

" Halloween Town " replied Jack.

" Right Halloween Town , I was here for a while last night the moon was just so beautiful and I have no place to go…." He looked down at the ground in sadness.

"Well you can stay with me if you want too, until we find a place for you to live in tomorrow, it will be fun it will be like room mates" Jack walked up to him and put his arms around his shoulders and they walked all the way back to Jack's pumpkin king tower. As they got to his tower, Sally and then stopped and they said good bye, Jack Lantern grabbed Sally's hand and kissed it goodbye, Sally blushed a little. Jack got a little mad "Ha ha anyways goodbye Sally see you tomorrow" and he pushed Jack Lantern inside the tower.

"Well thanks Jack for letting me stay here with you for the night" he walked into his bed room where there was a Christmas tree by the stair case and a fire place in the center wall of the room. The fireplace was lithe and you could see the whole town from his tower. "Wow! Jack you have a great view from here" he said looking out the window of the tower, he saw Doctor Frinkenstein's tower as well. "Hey whose tower is that?"

"That is Doctor Frinkenstein's tower" said Jack looking up at his tower as it glowed from Sally's window. "Hmm….I know him…he died from a heart break he lost his only daughter…and he couldn't help it so he died." He looked at the floor thinking about his losses as well.

They walked over to there own bed and sat in it, Jack had his night cap on and pajama's and Jack Lantern had his normal clothes on. "So how long have you know Sally?" asked Jack Lantern day dreaming about her beautiful face. "Ha ha, first of all, Sally is my girl and second of all ever sense I first came here when Vincent came to get me….but he is gone now….I just can't believe that he would want revenge on me? I didn't do anything to him….except I became King and he didn't that is all though"

"Really? I know I mean he must be really evil" Jack Lantern was think while he was hearing his story about Jack and his battles with Oogie and Vincent, he was thinking of the things that he lost in his life and the things that meant the most to him. Not so much about getting Jack right now, but will he ever be ready?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Back to my loves grave and should I do it or not.**

The next morning Jack woke up and decided that he wanted to go and see Sally for the second time, he walked up to the door of the Frinkenstein's tower and he rang the bell, a spider crawled down from the bell and then Doctor Frinkenstein came down the stairs, but before he got there Jack Lantern turned into Jack Skellington so she would want to see him. "Yes who is it?" asked the doctor.

"It is Jack I need to see Sally." He said standing at the door.

"Why Jack how are you? I am sorry but Sally has gotten into trouble so she is not aloud outside for the day"

"Oh I see….well ok then" and he walked off and the doctor closed the door behind him.

"Well I guess I could go and see Sally's grave" he walked outside of Halloween town, where the sign stood "Welcome to Halloween town" with the scarecrow holding the sign.

What Jack didn't know was Sally saw him go and she once again escaped, by putting some deadly night shade in his soup.

Jack Lantern walked all the way outside of town; he went through the pumpkin patch, he walked all the way to the spill hill, then he stopped and looked at the moon. He soon continued he walked all the way till he got to the tomb where you could leave Halloween town. He walked down the tomb and into Salem with Sally following him, but of course he still looked like Jack. He continued to walk, the town was silent not a person in site. He went into the forest to where he saw the tree's with Sally's name on it he then turned back to Jack Lantern. "What is he dong here?" he continued to follow him to see what he was up too. He heard something, he turned around to see nothing, Sally hid from site of Jack.

He jumped into a tree; she looked from around the tree to see that he wasn't there. She came out from behind it, "Where did he go?" She looked around, but when she got to the middle of the trees that circled the forest she then saw a grave. "Sally Warren?..." she was just about to touch the grave when Jack Lantern jumped from the tree. "Don't touch that!" he jumped right in front of her, she looked into his eyes and he looked into hers.

"I am sorry…." She looked down at the ground.

"It is alright….no one understands how much she means to me?"

"She? Who is she?" she asked looked confused.

"That is none of your concern" he turned around for a minute, he then turned to look at her. "Sally if only I…." he started walk towards her, she started to back up "What are you going" she stuttered. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"I missed you sooo" he closed his eyes and heard something and disappeared.

She blushed realizing what just happened. "What am I doing I need to get back to Jack's" She walked out of the forest into the town and into the tomb back to Halloween town, as soon as she left Jack came down from the tree and looked back at her. He touched his lips at the thought of kissing her. Meanwhile back at Halloween town, Jack was looking for Sally, for Doctor Frinkenstein said that she hasn't came back. He walked to the pumpkin patch in search of her. "Sally are you there?" he looked around for her. She was almost to the pumpkin patch and as she was walking there, Lock, Shock and Barrel watched her go. "Where did she go?" said Shock.

"Well she must have come from the same place that Jack went" said Lock.

"Yea she must of; I mean we saw him go before her"

"Yea we have to tell Oogie about this" said Barrel, and they all began to walk down to there entrance to there tree house.

They went to the back of there tree house to where they could got into Oogie Boogie's lair and so that they could tell him of what Jack has been doing? "Mr. Oogie Boogie?" yelled Lock.

"Yes what is it, got some news?" asked Oogie.

"Yes we saw Jack go outside of Halloween Town …." Said Shock.

"Hm….we must go and talk to Vincent about this he may be on to us?" he said rubbing his blanket chin. "Now go! Tell Vincent we need to talk" he pointed to the exit, so off went Boogie's boys. "So where can we find Vincent again?"

"You stupid he is right over there" and there was a mansion that said, "HERE IS THE PROPERTY OF VINCENT THE REAPER"

They walked up to his house unseen, Barrel fell for a minute and then they grabbed him without being seen and they continued on. They rang the door bell, "Ding Dong!"

"Who is there?" asked Vincent, looking through the little see through hinge on the door. "Oh it is just boogie's boys, come in and this better be important" they all walked inside quietly.

"Now what seems to be the problem….?"

"Well you see…" said Shock.

"Jack was seen outside of Halloween town!" interrupted Lock.

"Yes just as he said, he is seen outside he must be on to you guys thinks Oogie…so what should we do?' asked Shock.

"We continued as planned, but just keep an eye on Jack and I mean both of them got it!?"

"Got it!" said Shock.

"No problem Vincent" they crossed there fingers and then chuckled a little. They then walked out of the house and back to Boogies to tell him of what Vincent was planning to do.

Meanwhile back in Halloween town city hall Jack was planning to reopen Terror theme park, but of course by cutting out the part that Vincent and Oogie tried to kill Jack at. "Alright everybody, To bring thrill to this Halloween we are going to reopen Terror theme park, but we are going to cut off the part that the accident happen last time" he smiled standing up at he podium. The crowd cheered, but what Jack didn't know was that Boogie's boys were listening "We have to tell Oogie of this" they all walked off from behind the crowd and onto Oogie Boogie's lair.

"Jack is opening the park again" sang the trio.

"I want to tell him" sang Barrel, holding straws in his hands.

"Vincent told us we should tell together…." sang Shock.

"Three of a kind…"

"Now and forever la la la la la la…." They sang together as the cage elevator went down to the lair. They made it to the bottom they continued to sing "Telling Oogie Boogie man, about our master plan"

"Throwing away all of our old plans" they all sang together.

"And Mr. Oogie Boogie man will take the whole town over then"

"He will be so Getty at our success, we will reward us well" sang Barrel.

"Were his faithful henchmen and we take our job with pride, we do our best to stay on his good side"

"I wish my corehords weren't so ugly" wined Shock, carrying them in her hands throwing them into the moving bath tub.

"I'm not the dumb one you're the dumb one" said Barrel being dragged on the floor by Lock.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!" yelled Lock.

"I have a plan it is a good one I will tell Oogie"

"No way!" yelled Lock.

"Barrel fine you tell him!" she yelled and they jumped into the moving bath tub with there touchier weapons. They entered his lair and Barrel went to tell Oogie of what Jack was planning to do. "So Jack is planning to reopen Terror theme park?" he thought, he thought that they could have an advantage on getting back at Jack by being in Terror theme park.

"Ok here is what we are going to do, we are going to kill Jack in Terror theme park, but of course with our special guest Ha ha ha!" he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile Jack Lantern went to talk to Sally about what was going to happen and so he could decide if he really wanted this or not? He walked up to here house and knocked on the door "Yes who is it?" asked Doctor Frinkenstein. He asked as he rolled down the stairway on his wheel chair. "It is Jack Lantern I need to talk to Sally, please it is important"

"Alright come in she is upstairs to the right" he said pointing up the staircase.

"Thank you soo much" he said starting to walk up the stairs.

"Hmmmm…..there is something I remember about this young man but what?" he thought as Jack Lantern walked upstairs. He knocked on her door "Yes who is it?" she said looking at the door while sitting on her bed. "It is Jack Lantern I need to talk to you please"

"Why of course come on in" she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi come sit down" they both walked over to her bunk bed and sat on the bottom.

"So what is it you need to talk about?"

"It is about me and some other people" he said trying not to look guilty, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see…." And he told her of what was going to happen.

"So I don't know if I should and I only wanted to do it because, because….I wanted to be near you" he blushed. She blushed as well, well Jack to tell you the truth "I have a thing for someone too….I have loved him sense the time I saw him, he was just so tall and handsome I just wish he would so the same feelings for me as I do him"

"Well I know who it is? And I know how he fells for you…..he is very protective" he said in sadness scratching the back of his neck.

"Really!" he thought putting her hands together in happiness.

"Your right Sally I will stop this, I will stop the two men from doing this and maybe we can leave happily ever after thank you" he smiled getting up and he walked out the door. "Oh I hope he knows what he is doing" she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 trying to stop the plan and onto the human world.**

After talking to Sally he decided that he was going to talk to Vincent and Oogie about not doing the plan and that they would just let him go and that would be it. He walked into his house and there they were "I am glad you came I needed to talk to you" said Jack Lantern. Walking up to them "I decided that I don't want to do the plan" Said Jack Lantern looking at the ground. "I should have known that she would someone else besides me, and they someone was Jack Skellington I can't take the one happiness away from my love Sally not now not ever" he said looking at the ground a tear fell from his eye. "Oh no your not! You made a deal and so you are going to keep it!" he yelled getting up from his set.

"It was a deal that you get rid of him in return you would get Sally" said Vincent angry.

"I know…..but….It is not the same Sally" he said looking sadly at the ground.

"Well I will not stand for this! No one goes on there word with me!" he lifts his arms and lightning is starting to come out, but Jack knows he was trying to strike him; he rolls on the floor dodging him. He gets up running for the door, but he wasn't fast enough he shocks him he yells as fire runs all through his body, he was as stiff as a board, as he was shocking him he started to remember everything about his past.

"No! Stop!" yells Jack. He started remembering Sally's smile and when he first met her and there promise to each other.

He then falls to the ground, his hand was human "Don't get cocky with me human!" he said evilly, getting closer to him.

"You will never win!" he says getting up, but as soon as he was going to attack him, Vincent strikes again and makes him remember and fire running through his body. "Now is the time to begin the plan!" he says still shocking him, red electric lightning started to burn his body and soul, it was like a barrier of red electricity moving up and down through his body. "Now lets begin shawl we" he smiles.

"I will never…..h-help y-you!" said Jack.

"That is not for you to decide" he smiled once again. "You see my little friend when you shaked my hand in agreement, you made a deal with me and therefore you can't quit you have to finish the deal and you have no power over yourself"

"Y-You t-tricked me!" he struggled to say, the power of the electricity got stronger.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

"Now I have the power and no stupid mortal is going to stop me this time" he made Jack Lantern's eyes turn the color red, he was now under Vincent's control and he could not stop him from doing it.

They opened the door to his house and began to walk into town the town's people started to hear things being broken so they all ran outside "What is that?" said Doctor Frinkenstein. He rolled over to his window and saw that Jack Lantern, Oogie and Vincent were attacking town. "Sally quickly to our secret hiding place" he said pushing her into a metal door that lead deep into an underground Halloween town cemetery "Don't worry I will be fine, but I am more worried about you and someone has to get to Jack before we are all doomed." He said closing the door behind him. "Bang! Bang!" went the door. He began to roll down the stairs, "Go away! No one is here!" he yelled.

The door blew open, smoke was felling the air as Vincent and the others entered the tower.

"Where is she!" said Jack Lantern being controlled.

"I will never tell you where she is!" he yells the doctor, trying to escape.

"You can't get away we can't finish our collection without!" he smiled. He then shot a red lightning at the doctor making him disappear, but where well you will find that out later. "There now to find that no good Sally" he floated in thin air up the walk way. "Oh Sally!" he said gently "If you want your father back then you need to come up here" he was shocked at the fact her father was captured. "Father" she thought as she was going to go and get him, but Egore stopped her from doing so.

"Let me go! I have to save him!"

"No you must not do that! He would have wanted you to stay here" he said grabbing a hold of Sally's arm.

"Oh Sally…." He was all the way upstairs now.

"Your right" she said looking at Egore. He began to look through ever room for Sally, "I know you are in here Sally so just come out!" he said trashing the lab and the house.

"Well she is not here, we must keep looking later, but for now….lets just get Jack shall we?" said Vincent speaking to him telepathically.

"Good idea" and he flew out the window onto Jack's place.

"Oh no! We have to get to Jack some how" she said touching the walls.

"What are you doing?" asked Egore confused.

"Feeling for the secret tunnel Dad told me when we were making this secret place that there was a tunnel that would lead to the outside of this place and so if an emergency we could leave without problem"

"AH! There it is" she pushed a button that was black on the wall which opened a secret tunnel to the outside of the house, it lead to the pumpkin patch. "Come on Egore! Let's go!"

"No Egore must not go….I have never been outside these walls I will watch these walls" he touched the walls up and down it.

"If you say so, but stay here I have to save Jack, before it is too late" she ran up the stairs.

Meanwhile at Jack's tower, he was talking to the Mayor about this coming Halloween "Yes mayor I am sure of it, it will be a hit! You'll see" then they heard something.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"Don't worry Jack I will get it" he said walking down his stairs, as he got down stairs he turned his head around to a scared face. He walked to the door and opened it, he stepped outside to see nothing "Yes who is it?" he looked around and then he looked up to see Jack Lantern.

"AH! Jack help!" and they shot the mayor making him disappear.

"Mayor? What's wrong?" he ran downstairs and looked outside to see Jack Lantern. "Jack now is your time!" he said, pointing at Jack, but then Jack Lantern shook his head and he was him again. "Jack h-help me!" he said. Jack looked up in shock to see something was wrong. "How can I?"

"Go to the town the human world and get-get away" and he was back to being evil.

"I have to get out of here" he ran, dodging his blasts that could end that world of Halloween town. He ran for the pumpkin patch as fast as he could so that could stop Jack Lantern. He made it into the pumpkin patch with Jack Lantern still following, but the thing was he jumped into the tomb that lead outside of town, Jack Lantern could not go any farther into the tomb, for he was banded by magic.

"Now what should we do?" asked Jack Lantern.

"Don't worry he will have to come back and then we will have him anyways come back and finish the job in town" said Vincent telepathically.

"Yes sir" he bowed and then flew off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Into Jack's hometown and bring Sally to life.**

Meanwhile Sally got out of the tunnel and into town, when she made it all the way upstairs she saw the town to see that it was like a nightmare that you didn't want to see, something you would prevent to see. "Jack" she whispered, she slowly crawled out unseen yet. Then out of no where Jack Lantern came, but not controlled "Sally p-please help me….I-I can't control myself you need to get away from here" he said holding himself. Then telepathically Vincent said in Jacks mind "There you are Sally" and he began to yell again, "AH!" his eyes turned back red and he was being controlled again.

"Jack what's wrong?"

"Ha ha ha! You little fool now you will all pay for what you did to me in the beginning that is right I…" and Vincent appeared. "Vincent! Will teach you all for running my life, especially your stupid boyfriend Sally Frinkenstein"

"But you were trying to kill us what were we going to do let you rule! You were not meant to be a ruler you will never be a good ruler like Jack!" she yelled.

"Hold your touch girl! Or you will get what's coming to you" he shot a beam heading for Sally…..She rolled on the ground, "Oh we missed but not for long" he followed her to the center of town, she tried to get inside the church were evil could never enter, but it was locked and then the beam of red lightning hit her and made her disappear, the town was now empty like once before, but there was still hope for Jack was still around, but could Jack save him and if so how?

Meanwhile Jack made it to the human world, "How can I get rid of Jack, I mean he wasn't evil he was…controlled, but by who?" He thought with his hand under his skull thinking of who could it be "It can't be? Could it?" he ran up the tomb to the cemetery of his hometown, "Maybe I will find out where Jack once lived, but I would have to find….the forest! He saw the forest, they said by legend that Jack-O-Lantern that he lived in the forest for eternity for his judgment day" so he was off to go into the forest and find out what Jack Lantern's weakness was so he could save his town from evil.

He finally made it into the forest where he walked all the way until he got to the center of the forest where the tree's circled and had Sally's name written all over all the them. Then it came to where he saw a tombstone in the center of them all "What is this?" he thought walking in the middle it all, he looked around until his eyes caught a vial on the grave under the writing of the tombstone. There was a note there that said, "This is my loves life spirit I had many attempts to bring her back, but not all of her, he soul was saved and in doing so I have a way to save her and make her mine again, this is a life potion that will bring a person's soul to life with the help of a body."

"A body?...That's it! I will bring her back and make him what he once was" he opened the bottle and a spirit came out "Wait!" it tried to fly away. "Hello who are you?" said the spirit coming back in front of Jack. "I am Jack Skellington, I came here for your help and I can't do it without you…..now someone has your husband under there power and only you can save him" he said explaining the problem to her.

"Jack, my husband Jack I miss him so"

"As does he" he looked at the ground.

"But I can't help without a body" said Sally Warren.

"I can handle that" said Jack. "Just follow me" and so they went into town and up to hill where the scientist lady was. They rang on the door bell, and as soon as they did lightning stuck the door right in front of Jack.

"Who is it?" asked the scientist.

"It is Jack Skellington you know the one who is king of Halloween town?" he said as a telescope watched him at his every movement. "Oh! Jack why come on in!" the huge iron gates opened to the huge mansion that belonged to the scientist Virginia. "So Jack what brings the honor of coming here?" she asked.

"Wow! Is that a spirit's soul?" she began to analyze Sally's spirit with a magnifying glass.

"Um….Jack what is she doing?"

"She is um…analyzing you….she does that….but anyways Virginia I need your help, do you think that you can help me? I need you to make a body for here, you know like one kind of like Sally Frinkenstein's?"

"Oh a body….hum….let me see…." She began to walk up her stairs to the lab where there were sets of bodies up there dead men and women's. "Well pick one" said Virginia .

"Just pick the one that looks more like your old self" Sally began to roam around looking.

"This one" she said pointing to one that looked a lot like Sally, except she didn't have stitches all over her body, and she had white skin like Sally's.

"What do I do to get inside her?" asked Sally Warren.

"Well sweetie you have to focus your energy into her and then you have to have 1000 bolts of electricity, so lets get started" said Virginia she walked over to her closet and pulled out a rolling table with strapped arms to hold her down. "Now hop on darling" Sally floated over there and laid on the table and then Virginia started to crank the table all the way up to the ceiling with an opening in it. When she made it to the top lightning striked with 1000 bolts of electricity and in doing so her spirit and the body became one. When it was finished the table slowly lowered to the ground of the lab and Jack walked up to her, he shook her "Sally? Are you all right?" she opened her eyes to see Jack.

Here eyes were the color emerald green and beautiful hot pink lips; she was a site to see. "I am fine Jack, now we don't have much time to waste we have to get back or it will be the end for use all" she got up but fell to the ground right away "What happened?" asked Sally Warren.

"You are not use to your new body yet?...here I will carry you" and he walks over to her and picks her up. "Now there is no time to lose, we have to get going back so we can save the town and your husband" So they were off to the town where they could stop Jack Lantern, Vincent and Oogie from taking over Halloween town.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Taking on Jack Lantern and lets get to Terror theme park.**

They went outside of town and onto Halloween town "Now Sally, do you think you can walk?"

"I-I can try" he put her down and she began to walk.

"We can do it" and they began to run towards town, and when they got there it was silent no one in sight. There was no one around, only a dark red sky and lightning striking "Where could they be?" Jack thought looking around for Jack Lantern and the others. Out of nowhere Jack came from behind and slowly floated down from the sky. "Jack I have been waiting for you" he smiled evilly with his red eyes glowing.

"Jack you have to stop, not just for me, but for Sally…."

"Sally is not here anymore" he said his eyes began to slowly turn back to his original eyes.

"No you are wrong Jack, she is still here, right here" and he pulled Sally warren from behind his back. "Sally…." He looked at her; a tear fell from his face, his eyes turned back to normal.

"Jack how did you?...get her back to life?"

"With your potion and your theory"

"Jack if you could bring someone back to life then you could be happier with just Sally, we could let you life here, but you have to stop before it is too late" Jack Lantern shook his head and then he slowly floated down the from the sky.

"Jack! Why did you stop!?" asked Vincent telepathically.

"It is over….I am not doing this anymore you can't make me I love Sally that is all I wanted"

"But I can make you!" said Vincent, he pointed his electricity towards him, but Sally went running for him, to save his life.

"Sally no!" said Jack going after her, in slow motion the lightning was slowly coming towards Jack and Sally was slowly coming to stop it and Jack was going after Sally. Then it hit Sally "Sally no!" said Jack as she fell in his arms. "Sally why?" he said holding her in his arms. "Because Jack I knew sense the day that I died that I would love you and always will and next to that I can't die again" and she just got up unharmed.

"Sally I am so glad you are not hurt" he held her in his arms with love. "Aww isn't that sweet" said Vincent finally appearing out of thin air. "It is your time!" said Vincent.

"Not quite" and Jack throw fire balls at Vincent, when Vincent caught it smoke started to come from the ball and in doing so they escaped "Cough* cough*" said Vincent as the smoke was starting to disappear "Quickly over here" said Jack Lantern.

When the smoke cleared they were gone "Where are you! I know you are still here….of well I know Jack has to come for his beloved Sally sometime" and Vincent disappeared.

"Oh no Sally…..we have to save her, but how?" thought Jack.

"I have an idea" said Jack Lantern.

Meanwhile in Terror theme park; Oogie and Vincent were waiting for Jack to arrive "Are you sure he knows where we are?"

"Yes uh….no"

"You idiot how are we suppose to get revenge on him if he doesn't even know that we are here!" yelled Oogie.

"I don't know…..they will come I am sure of it" said Vincent unsure of things.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Jack is here and the greatest sacrifice.

"Vincent! I am here give me Sally now!"

"Why of course Jack, but you must come closer first" Jack walked closer and Vincent grabbed him with a dark evil hand that he made with is ability "Ha ha tricked you" said Jack and then he turned to Jack Lantern.

"What is this!" yelled Vincent and he turned around to see Jack getting Sally out of the fire barrier with the help of water, she fell into Jack's arms. Vincent then dropped Jack Lantern and headed for Jack Skellington.

"Jack look out!" yelled Jack Lantern. Jack Lantern thought quickly and in doing so he shot a fire beam from his fingers and grabbed a hold of Vincent heading to put him back into the pits of hell. "If I am going you are coming with me!" yelled Vincent making hands of his own and as soon as Jack dropped him in the pits of hell, Vincent made to hands, one grabbing a hold of the edge and one grabbing a hold of Jack Lantern. "I won't go back a failure!" said Vincent hanging by his life.

"Let go!"

"No you let go!" said Oogie, holding Sally Warren in his arm.

"Grrrrr….Oogie if you don't let her go you will regret it"

"Let Vincent go and I will let her go" and so Jack let go of Vincent for the love of Sally.

Jack Lantern was being pulled into the pits, but Jack also grabbed on to Oogie's string and it unraveled him, also pulling him into the pits of hell, Vincent's hands disappeared but Jack Lantern was hanging from the edge too "Sally are you ok?"

"Yes" she yelled.

"Well I told myself that I would never give up to the devil never, but I guess I was wrong I just love you too much to just let go again I am sorry I let you go, I just want you to know one thing and that is…..I love you" he smiled as he let go, but Jack Skellington put Sally down and ran to grabbed Jack's hand.

"No you are not going to let him win!" said Jack holding on to him the best he could, but he couldn't Jack Lantern slipped out of his hand slowly and fell to the bottom. "Jack no!" cried Sally she fell to her knees, she covered her eyes starting to cry. "Sally I am sorry I just couldn't hold on to him anymore" he walked over to her and hugged her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Love saved me and our marriage day.

"Finally he is mine!" the devil laughed evilly.

"Not so fast!"

"Huh? Who said that?" asked the devil.

"This one is to pure of heart to go with you and now he is mine"

"No you are not taking him my brother" said the devil a beaming light came from the sky onto Jack Lantern.

"Jack for your courage to love and do right you come to heaven welcome my son" he smiled and heavens gate opened he saw a beautiful palace with a huge water fall and little angel children playing.

"Father this is great, but a life without Sally even a life on earth….I would just like to have one last time on Earth…to be with Sally and to make the right choices" he smiled and god smiled as well and gave him back his life and went put his soul back in him. A glowing gold light came from the pits of hell and Jack Lantern floated up from it and landed on the ground of Terror theme park. Sally cried a little and ran over to Jack he sat right beside him and put her hand on his heart it was beating, "Jack….Jack….wake up….please don't leave me" she closed her eyes a tear fell from her eyes.

Jack took a deep breath and he was alive! He coughed a little and then looked at Sally, he touched her face right after he smiled, "Hello my angel from my nightmares….did you miss me?"

"Jack!" and she hugged him squeezing him; she began to cry tears of happiness. Jack Skellington smiled. Then he realized about the town's people and Sally. He puts water on all of the coffins setting all the people free. He then ran over to Sally and sat her up in his arms. "Sally May I ask you something?" said Jack Lantern.

"Yes what is it?"

"Will you marry me?...and start a new life with me in this town" he got on his knees and held out his hand.

"Oh yes I will!" she kissed him.

Jack Skellington held Sally in his arms and began to carry her to where she could get some rest. "Hey Jack where are you going?"

"I am taking Sally to rest I will meet you later and we will have our own time together just you, me and both of the Sally's." he continued to walk off.

Later that day, Sally opened her eyes to see that she was in a room that looked like Jack's house, she sat up in shock of knowing where she was "Oh jack!" she got out of bed and went to find him, when she went outside everything was back to normal no Oogie, no Vincent and no more problems. She saw everyone getting ready for Halloween and Sally thought that she was going to go to the pumpkin patch.

That is where she felt most peaceful and that is where she could think for herself. She was going to go on top of the hill until she saw someone up there, she went to see who it was and it was none other than Jack Skellington. "I don't know how I am going to ask her this…."

"Jack….."

"Sally…." He turned around and looked at her.

"Oh Jack if you don't mind I'd like you join me by my side" she sang walking up the hill.

"Where we can gaze into the sky"

"And sit together right by each other" they both sang getting closer to each other.

"For it is plan as I can see your simply meant for me" smiled Sally as she sang, he grabbed hands.

"Oh Sally I was so worried and….." he took out a ring and got on his knees and said, "Sally will you be my pumpkin queen" and he held out a beautiful glitter diamond pumpkin ring. "Yes Jack Yes!" and she hugged him and they kissed and as they did the moon gave off a glow around them and so is the end of Jack and Sally and yes they got married, as did Jack Lantern and Sally Warren and they all lived happily ever after in Halloween town.


End file.
